Hyuuga Warrior
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: When Mulan discovers that her father is to go to war, she runs away with his armor and sword. But not before dragging a certain Hyuuga with her! Hinata's twin brother (OC) Junsei has just been drafted, but due to his bad heart, he is unable to go. Hinata is then dragged to war in his place! How will she react to the fighting? And who is the blond warrior training her?
1. WAR?

**So I came up with this idea after reading the stories of one of my favorite Naruto authors, Leaf Ranger. I am in no way trying to copy off of his ideas, but I really do love his stories. I thought long an hard about how to handle this story. Should it be an extremely long one shot. Should it have multiple chapters? I couldn't decide. Finally I thought, who would want to read one really long chapter? So it will be multiple, and I have no way of estimating how long exactly. I also am typing this on a laptop that I am not accustomed to, so there will be a lot of gramatical and spelling errors. We will see. **

**Mulan: Can you just get on with the story? Please? **

**Phoenix: Patience is a virtue love.**

**Mulan: I've never really had patience. **

**Phoenix: *sighs* **

**This is a Naruto/Mulan crossover, and I will try my best to portray most of the characters as they were intended. I cannot guarantee anything though. Naruto will definitely be more OC, and he will be less idiotic than he is in the series. SOOOO ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either series, which I dont, would I be writing fanfiction for it? (dont answer that)**

* * *

"Where is that girl?" "Mama" asked as she glanced around the court yard. Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl who was the same age as Mulan glanced up from the scroll she had been reading.

"I-I don't k-know." She stuttered.

"I found us a lucky one!" Mulan's grandmother called from a few feet away. In her hand was a small cage, which at the time, held a cricket.

"Let's see if you're lucky!" She looked at the small creature. Crickee, as he had liked to call himself, clutched to the bars of the wooden prison, and watched as the elder woman covered her eyes, and stepped into the busy street. Carts and horses raced by, as the woman confidently walked. Two carts, both carrying vegetables and fruits, happened to be in the same lane, and with the amount of dust that had kicked up from the other people on the road, could not see the collision waiting to happen. Just as Grandmother Fa passed the lane, they collided. The dirt kicked up once more, and she was on the other side.

"It works!" she called back to her concerned family. Hinata sighed and looked back at the courtyard gate.

"S-she's here." She muttered with a small smile. Mulan road up to them on the back of her favorite horse Khan. He snorted as he came to a halt, allowing her to jump from his back.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said. Hinata sighed and followed her into the bath house. There, both girls began to prepare to see the match maker. In a separate bath from Mulan's, Hinata could hear the other girls, mother scolding.

"It would have been warmer had you gotten here on time! And what are these?"

"Notes…In case I forgot something…" After everything was said and done, the girls were finally ushered to the line and brought to the match maker.

"Fa Mulan?" The woman called. She was a larger women, with a big ego and an even bigger temper.

"Present! Oh…" Mulan stood up and waved her hand.

"Speaking out of turn." The matchmaker muttered to her pen and paper. Hinata watched from the outside, hidden behind her lavender colored umbrella that matched her eyes. The Hyuuga family, who originally came from Japan, was a group that all had long black hair, and violet eyes. They were a military family who, like the Fa family, almost lost one of their own in the last war. Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, was blind, because he lost his eyes. While Zhou Fa, was crippled permanently in one of his legs. Both girls took care of their fathers, and helped the other's family whenever it was necessary, being neighbors. From inside the walls of the matchmakers house, crashes and screams could be heard, and finally the large woman came through her door screaming to put the fire on her large behind out. Mulan, with a tea kettle in her hands, splashed the hot liquid over the women, who noticeably had ink around her mouth in the shape of facial hair, screamed,

"You may look like a bride but you will never be one! You have brought great dishonor to your family!" Hinata stood up, she did not like how the women had treated Mulan, and the place was in a state of disarray in any case, so there would be no match making this time. As they reached the small village where they lived, Hinata returned to her own home, while Mulan hers.

"M-Mulan. I-it will be o-ok." She tried to reassure her friend. All Mulan did was shake her head.

"How was the match maker?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"I was not matched today. One of the other girls caused a disruption." Hinata reported not mentioning that it had been Mulan. When she was with her father her shyness fled. She loved her father more than anyone in her family. A love that rivaled that which she held for her younger sister Hanabi.

"All will be fine, my daughter." Hinata nodded and excused herself from her fathers room. Hanabi, and Junsei, her siblings, were waiting outside to hear the news. Junsei, Hinata's twin brother, was born with a bad heart, something that the local doctor had tried to help cure as best as he could.

"Sooo, who's the man?" He asked with a large grin on his face. Hinata sighed and glanced at him.

"I was not matched today." She said with a small smile. While she would never go against her fathers wishes, she disliked the idea of marrying a man whom she did not know.

"Well thats good for you isn't it?" He said with the same grin. Hinata nodded, and continued smiling until the crash of drums broke the peaceful silence.

"The army." Junsei's face hardened. He knew it was a matter of time before he was drafted, but had hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

"Hinata, keep Hanabi with you. I will lead Father to the gate." Hinata nodded and kept Hanabi close as they went into their shared room. Soon, both men returned with solemn looking faces.

"I am needed at a training camp. I leave tomorrow. Along with Zhou Fa." Junsei said to his sisters. The girls gasped at the news.

"Mulan spoke out as well. Bringing shame to him." Hiashi spoke. Hinata silently cursed her friends sharp tongue. The rest of the afternoon and night was spent in silence. A storm had arisen, as if foreshadowing disaster. As Hinata lay under her blanket, she became aware of a figure in her room. There stood a soldier, wearing his armor and bearing a sword. She opened her mouth to cry out but a hand, soft and delicate feeling, covered it.

"Shhh Hinata! It's me!" Mulan spoke, removing the helmet she wore.

"What? Why?" Hinata cried in a hushed whisper. It was then that Mulan informed her of her plan. Since both families were unable to give proper soldiers, Mulan had planned on stealing her fathers armor and running away. But the girl had planned on taking her friend with. Hinata was shocked. A pair of woman joining the army? It was unheard of!

"Please you have to come with me! We don't have much time!" After much pestering and convincing, Hinata agreed to go. After gathering both the armor, the sword, the bow and arrow, and the horse, Hinata tied bandages around her chest to hid any hints of femininity, and road to the camp with Mulan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first Great Ancestor of the Fa family awoke in disgust.

"Of course. Mulan had to go running off to war." He said to himself as he awoke Mushu. The small dragon, as he liked to think he was, never stopped talking. He had lost his chance to be a guardian when he caused the death of a family member, many years in the past.

"Who do you need me to kill oh great one! Just say the word and I'm there!" He kept rambling.

"Mushu! What is your job?" the spirit asked in annoyance.

"I...I ring the gong." The small lizard, as the world saw him, sighed in disappointment.

"Thats right, now awaken the ancestors!" Loud clangs could be heard as Mushu rang the small gong, previously used as an incense tray, and woke the many spirits that resided in the small shrine.

"That girl needs to learn her place!" One spirit called.

"Hey she gets it from your side of the family! My side was all acupuncturists!"

"Well we can't all be acupuncturists!" Another chided.

"SILENCE! We need to decide on a guardian to bring Mulan, and her young friend Hinata, back."

"We should take the swiftest!"

"The wisest!"

"The most cunning!"

"NO! We will send the most powerful! The great stone dragon." The first ancestor said, ignoring the words Mushu had spoken.

"Mushu go awaken the dragon and inform him of our dilema." Mushu was instructed as he was thrown out the window. The ancestors continued to talk,

"Do you think that Mushu will be able to do this?" One hesitant ancestor commented.

"He will succeed. Or risk being banished completely. Not just demoted." The first great ancestor replied. As he finished his sentence, he could hear Mushu's voice call in a strange accent. With a sigh the ancestor glanced out the window. In the small lizards claws was the head from the Great stone dragon.

"Go and fetch Mulan and her friend." He instructed.

"I, the great stone dragon, shall go and fetch mulan! Did I mention I was the great stone dragon! I shall bring honor to the family!" He said, attempting to be smooth.

"Go, and bring her back." The great ancestor sighed. _Be safe, Fa Mulan. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Within the shrine of the nearby family, the Hyuuga Ancestors were furious.

"I cannot believe this insignificant, GIRL, has taken the heir to our family!" One spirit cried in anger.

"The timid girl would never survive the strife of war." Another agreed.

"We must send a guardian, and the only guardian we have is Shima." The Elder's voice rose above the uproar. At the mention of her name, a small wolf pup with light lavender fur, leapt down from the rafters above.

"Shima here!" She said, with a toothy grin.

"Shima is but a pup! She has yet to learn her place in this world, and the next!" A younger spirit called.

"You were but a young boy when you were sent of to war. How is Shima any different?" The Elder chided.

"I was a boy. Yes. But man by gender definition, none-the-less." He fired back.

"And as hot headed as ever. How is a pup supposed to learn, if not given anything to learn from? Shima will be fine. Mushu will be there will he not?"

Somewhere in the forest nearby a sneeze could be heard, followed by a voice,

"Man, musta caught a cold or somethin'."

* * *

SOOOOOOOOO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I realize that I am still in the middle of Death Fox, and I unfortunately have to put that story on Hiatus, because all inspiration to write that story has fled me. I lost all copies of the chapter I had been writing, and recently I had gotten into Mulan, sooooo this transpired. I again tried to replicate it as best as I could, and finding areas to finish the chapter is difficult. Sooo we will see where this ends up. Please don't be angry with me if I end up just putting it all into one long chapter, eventually.

Mulan: Whoooooooo! Freedom!

Hinata: Shhhhhhh! Y-you w-will r-r-reveal u-u-us!

Phoenix: You're in the middle of the forest. No one will hear you but the birds, and the spirits, and the snakes, and the rats, and bugs *evil cackling*

Hinata: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK! *THUD*

Phoenix: oops...

Mulan: You made her pass out! What the h***!

This is rated pg, hence the movie, soooooo no swearing.


	2. And let the Training BEGIN!

Here is another chapter to The Hyuuga Warrior. This is a longer chapter than the last one, being 3,143 words. My chapters usually are 2,000 words to 3,000 words, so this is on the longer side for me.

Mulan: Just get on with it! I want to meet Li already!

Hinata: P-p-p-please c-c-c-calm d-d-down

Phoenix: Aw come on, chin up buttercup!

Ahh the disclaimer, i forgot one for last chapter, sooo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mulan or Naruto, nor will I ever. I would love to, even if the author of Naruto is a F****tard...pardon me, he kills good characters! I will leave this there. Don't mind me. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Man, Crickee, how are we supposed to find Mulan and Hinata, if we can't even see?!" Mushu groaned, using a large leaf to shield the rain. Soon after Mulan had left, a terrible storm had kicked up. Crickee's reply was less than helpful.

"Wait for the storm to subside?! If we do that we could lose both of them! It could take days to find them!"

"Not with my help." A female voice called through the thunder. Mushu turned to see a small wolf sitting under a nearby tree.

"And who are you?" Shima smiled, her toothy grin, and bowed dramatically.

"I am the Hyuuga family Guardian, Shima." Mushu just watched in mild disgust.

"The ancestors from both families don't trust me huh? Well, I'm gonna prove them wrong!" He declared and marched on.

"Do you know where you're going?" Shima asked, keeping pace.

"I do!" Mushu lied.

"They wen't that way." she pointed with her front paw. Crickee, torn between the two families, jumped onto Shima's back, and attempted to calm Mushu's anger.

"Some young hotshot is trying to beat me! How else am I supposed to act?!" He yelled at the small bug.

"Well, I can smell them. My sense of smell is better than that of a lizards." She stuck her nose in the air and took off in a sprint to race after the two horses.

"Hey! Doggy! Slow down!" Mushu shouted.

"SHIMA!" She called over the wind. After a while the storm calmed down, until the only remnants of it were the drops of water falling from higher leaves.

Soon, they heard two voices through the trees.

"Ok, Ok how about this?" Mulan started then cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, where do I sign in? Aha, I see you have a sword! I have one too! They're very manly and tough!" She said, her voice changed to a much lower octave, as she attempted to slide her sword from its sheath. Khan, being the listener, couldn't stifle his laughter.

"I'm working on it! Oh who am I fooling, its going to take a miracle to get me into the army." Mulan sighed. Hinata, watching her friend in distress, couldn't help but wonder how she was going to get by. Her features were distinctly female, and she couldn't hope to disguise her voice.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?! Let me hear you say ahhhhh!" Mushu shouted from behind a rock. Crickee and Shima working furiously to keep the flames high enough to be seen. Mulan and Hinata, both screamed in shock and fear.

"Close enough!" Mushu continued. Both girls held onto each other as they peered out from behind a rock.

"Do not fear ladies! Cause your serpentine salvation is at hand!"

"And your wolfy help! Don't forget that part!" Shima called to him. With his foot, he moved the small pup back to where she was supposed to be and told her to keep fanning.

"Who are you?" Mulan demanded, rising up slowly. Hinata stayed close the rock, fearing for her life if she were to move.

"Who am I?! Who am I?! I am the Guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu!" He said moving out into the area where Mulan could see him.

"And I'm Shima! The Guardian of the Hyuuga family!" She cried leaping out from behind Mushu. Khan, frightened by Mushu, proceeded to stomp on him until Mulan pushed him away. Shima moved over the Hinata and sat next to her, tail wagging.

"Hi! I'm here to protect you!" She said. Hinata, still very frightened, moved her hand towards the wolf. The pup put her small head into the palm of the girls hand, and rubbed it affectionately.

"Our ancestors, sent a pair of animals to help us? How did I get the lizard?" Mulan asked poking and prodding Mushu, who argued back.

"Your tiny..." Mulan said, moving her fingers closer to each other in example. Hinata had picked Shima up and was stroking her fur.

"We are supposed to keep you safe." She said. Both girls looked at each other. Eventually they set out for camp, Mushu riding on Khan's back, and Shima walking beside Hinata. From outside the camp, sounds of metal clanging and men talking could be heard.

"Ok remember what I told you." Mushu started talking to Mulan, while Shima just encouraged Hinata to be brave and walk with a purpose. Both girls then entered the camp, getting stares from multiple people. Mulan getting the most, because of her ridiculous looking walk. Walking past tents where men were using chopsticks to clean their toes, and other grotesque things, Hinata couldn't help but gag to herself. How was she supposed to act? Hopefully not like this! Shima rubbed her leg affectionately, and nodded, alerting her to stay in character.

"Look! This tattoo is supposed to protect me from harm!" One man stated to another two, one tall and lanky, the other short and thick. Without any thought, the smaller of the two men punched the third right on his tattoo.

"I hope you can get your money back!" The tall one laughed. Hinata turned away and thought to herself about how hard this was going to be.

"You gotta be tough! Like that guy!" Mushu smiled, and pointed to the smaller man. Said man proceeded to snort and spit out the contents of his throat. Catching Mulan's eye, he demanded what she was looking at. Hinata prayed for her friends safety, while the taller of the two men glanced at her.

"Who are you? Pretty boy." He snorted. Hinata, at lose for words, shook her head.

"Scared huh? Young kid like you should be. This is a man's war. A boy like you should go home and cry to your mommy." This struck a small chord in Hinata. In her home, the mention of her mother was taboo. After her death, no one spoke of her, in fear of Hinata's wrath. She had cursed fate, because it took her mother from her. In anger Hinata lashed out at the man, striking him on the shoulder with the palm of her hand. As the man stumbled back, she swept his feet out from under him, and kicked down on his chest.

"Mention my mother again, and you will fall to a worse fate." She threatened. Mulan stared in awe. The timid girl she knew had been replaced by a ferocious warrior. The man on the ground stood up, and moved behind Mulan, just as she ducked away from a punch.

"Oh sorry Ling." the short man smiled. A large fight then broke out between the three men, and Mulan seized this opportunity to run. Hinata, still in angry warrior mode, walked over to the fighting, and forcefully separated the three men. Realizing that their target had gotten away, they followed Mulan. Shima bit Hinata's ankle lightly, shaking her back to reality.

"You're pretty strong, but all with the wrong trigger." A male voice came from behind her. She turned around to see one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life.

"Naruto Namikaze. Assistant captain." He said putting his hand out. Hinata, unable to think of any logical statement, could only mutter a few words.

"R-r-ran H-h-h-hyuuga." She said as she shook his hand. Without any reason behind the name, other than thinking of Shima, Hinata named herself wolf.

"No need to be nervous, we are all in the same army here." He laughed. A loud crash could be heard from nearby.

"What the?" Naruto said softly, and ran after it. Hinata could only watch after him. Unlike any chinese man, or japanese for that matter, she'd seen, Naruto had blond hair, and striking blue eyes. He was born of the water. His hair was shorter in the front, spiked up in many places, with two tufts that went down to the sides of his face. Down his back his hair was longer, and was tied back with a ribbon. On both cheeks, were three scars, that looked almost like whiskers. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and he wore a headband tied around his head, with short tendrils behind it. Hinata checked her own hair, realizing that it had been messed up by the weather. She smoothed it down, and tightened the bun.

"Ran, Mulan is in trouble." Shima warned. Hinata nodded, remembering the name she'd given herself.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." The captain demanded. Naruto stood behind him with a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh.

"Sorry..." Hinata muttered from behind Mulan.

"Are you a friend of his? Soldier." Li looked down at Hinata.

"Yes sir." She responded, forcing her stutter down.

"Did he cause this problem?" He demanded.

"Not that I saw sir, I was not present." Hinata muttered.

"What are your names?" Naruto stepped in. Li glanced at him, and nodded.

"Ran Hyuuga sir." she muttered again, barely intelligible.

"And you?" Li looked back at Mulan. Hinata bent down and scooped Shima up into her arms.

"Is that your pet?" Naruto asked, wary of the wolf.

"Yes. This is Shima." she responded.

"I have a name. And it's a boys name too." Mulan stalled, waiting for Mushu to come up with a name for her.

"Ping, you should just say it. Save yourself some time." Hinata hissed. Being scared that she would be killed, had taken her stutter away for the time being.

"Yes! My name is Ping." She glanced at Hinata with a small smile.

"Let me see your draft notice." Li demanded.

"Fa Zhou...The Fa Zhou?!"

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son!" the emperors advisor said in surprise.

"He doesn't talk about me much!" Hinata sighed in relief, they wouldn't be found yet!

"Alright! Thanks to your friend Ping, you all have to stay here and pick up every grain of rice. Then, the real training starts." Li ground out, and walked away. Naruto glanced at Hinata, and laughed silently. She sighed and began cleaning up. After everything had been picked up, Ran (rather than cause more confusion I'm going to stick with calling her and mulan by their pseudonyms.) and Ping went back to their tent. Set up next to a tree, it was shabby and poorly put up, also, it was a good 50 meters from the rest of the troops. Both girls fell asleep with ease, Shima having tucked herself in next to Ran. By morning, everything was peaceful. Until Mushu woke both girls up using Crickee as an alarm clock. Shima growled and swat at Mushu with her paw, clawing him down the back.

"OUCH!" He yelled glaring at the sleepy pup.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTIES! Its your first day of training!" He yelled moving away form their groggy forms.

"Get ready, I got breakfast for you!" Mushu continued. Ping sat up and stretched as the small lizard shoved a bowl of porridge into her face. Shima sniffed at the bowl in front of Ran, and nodded, allowing the girl to pick it up and start to eat.

"No time to talk, now remember, it's your first day of training. Listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other kids, unless of course on of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kids butts." Mushu instructed as he shoved food in Pings mouth.

"But I don't wanna kick the other kids butts." Ping protested

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let me see your war face?" He said. Ping gave him a blank expression, while attempting to swallow the food in her mouth. Ran shook her head and said nothing as she dressed herself. Shima growled at Mushu, again, and circled the blanket until she found a spot comfortable enough, and laid down. Outside the tent, Khan whinnied for attention, then informed Mushu that the troops had just left.

"What do you mean the troops left?" He asked from Pings shoulder.

"They what?!" Ran snapped. Both girls rushed to get the rest of their clothing on, and darted from the tent, Ping doing a roll as she exited, attempting to stand and put her slipper on at the same time. Mushu followed with her sword, but was unable to get her attention. The two girls sprinted into the center of camp as fast as they could. Ran slightly farther ahead of Ping.

"How are you so fast?" She asked, panting slightly.

"My father and brother were training since we were young. And they trained me as well, so that I would not have a weak body." She laughed to herself. Only her family had been smart enough to prepare her for something. As they closed on the busy area, they could hear the royal advisor calling for order. Someone in the crowd called for a pan fried noodle, while Chien-Po, a very large bald man called from the back for sweet and pungent shrimp. With a sigh the advisor walked away muttering that it was not funny. Finally Ran and Ping made it, and Ling smirked and called out,

"Looks like our friends slept in this morning. Hello Ping, and this must be your friend?" He glanced at the other girl.

"Ran." She replied, staying far enough back so as not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Well Ping, are you hungry?" He continued his attention back on Ping.

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Yao growled grabbing the front of Pings gi. Ping put both hands on her face, hoping to shield it from harm, just as Li called for attention.

"Soldiers!" All the men lined up in a row, allowing for the Captain and his assistant to see all of them. Ping and Ran leaned forward to see what was happening past the men next to them. Both girls muttered a silent wow, as they saw both men strip off their gi. Li picked up a bow and a quiver and walked past the line.

"Oooh tough guy." Yao muttered. L

"Yao." Li turned and nocked an arrow, pointing it at the small man. Everyone else stepped back, and watched. Li pulled the bow string and released it into the air, for it to lodge itself into a large wooden column in the center of camp.

"Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." He said simply. Yao cracked his knuckles.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt, on." he glanced back with a glare and faced the large wooden post.

"On moment, you seem to be missing something." Li stopped him as he was about to jump onto the wood. He reached into a wooden box that the advisor was holding a pulled out two large metal disks, attached to ribbons. As Li put it to Yao's wrist he said,

"This represents discipline. And this," He said holding Yao's other wrist, "represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." He continued, glancing at Naruto. The blond was sitting on the ground, unable to control his laughter. Yao, realizing now that he had made a huge mistake, looked up at the arrow, lodged at the very top. With a grunt, he threw himself onto the pole, hoping to hold on. As he slid down, he tried to use his teeth to hold on but only got wood shavings into his mouth. Ling then tried, and ended up falling onto his head as he fell. Chien-Po, fell straight down, and ended up taking a chunk off of the bottom of the wood, having swung the weight hard enough. Ping, climbing as hard as she could, fell onto her bottom and looked at the pole in wonder. Then it was Ran's turn. She put both weights on and attempted to climb. She swung them around, and tried to use them to hold her up, as a counter balance. But as she got higher, the highest in the class, she did not have the strength. Instead of allowing herself to fall, however, she dropped the weights, and flipped off of the wooden beam. Flipping as she fell, she rolled as she hit the ground, to take away the force of the fall. Naruto raised his eyebrow in admiration. Li just sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We've got a long way to go." He said to himself.

"Well, some of them." Naruto responded, indicating Ran. Both girls looked at each other, wondering 'What did we get ourselves into?'

* * *

ANNDDDDDD CUT! That was the best place to end in my opinion. Somethings were different from the movie, I know. I obviously got Hinata's climbing from how Mulan ends up climbing it, but I wanted to give her a little extra idea. And for those who think, why does Hinata know how to fight and is so strong? I wanted to give her and edge that would grab Naruto's attention. He will be coming in more in the next chapter I anticipate. This is the hard part. The song Make a Man out of You is going to be really hard to work around. Because so much of the training, and work is centered around that. So the next chapter im going to attempt a song chapter. We will see how this works out. I may also work in the bathing scene. I don't know yet, i will just go with the flow haha.

Hinata: Naruto is so strong...

Mulan: Uh, HELLO! Li is the actual Captain here!

Phoenix: they are both strong, and you both are becoming fan girls.

Mulan: NOOOOOO NOT FANGIRLS! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Phoenix: yep.

No flames please! Thank you!


	3. The good, and the bad

SOO, I finally put another chapter up, and I know, I'm really really sorry about my story a.d.d. it really couldnt be helped because it all depends on how I get inspiration. I want to know...is anyone else as obsessed about the BBC series Sherlock as i am? Because holy s*** I'm so in love with Benedict Cumberbatch... ok sorry, I have major a.d.d. issues i guess. This chapter was hell. I lost inspiration, writers block is a stupid commodity, and I lost the file. Plus, i had no intention of bringing in any more Naruto characters, but apparently, my tired and sick (meaning flu-ish) mind had other ideas, and you know what, I'm not going to argue with the voices at this point. We are getting along right now, and they've even started speaking with british accents, so I can't complain. Did I mention that I love british accents? No? Well I do.

Ping: You really need to learn to stop talking.

Fire: Well, you need to learn how to fight.

Ping: oh shut up will you?! I'm trying!

Ran: Stop it both of you! you will just hurt yourselves!

Alright, the voice of reason spoke! I will be responding to reviews at the end of the chapter! for those of you who reviewed I applaud you and thank you. Those who read and dont review...well...its not very nice and i'm very hurt. (Not really hurt, but would like a review a lot! :) ) soooo yeah ONWARD!

Disclaimer: If I owned either I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it on a website. Or I might...but no I don't own them...i don't even own a car, let alone two great stories!

* * *

"This could be an interesting time." Naruto commented. The training of the soldiers was slow going because none of them were motivated enough to really care about the training. It had all started after Ran flipped off of the pole in the center of camp. He showed great reflexes, and had been trained before, but was too kind hearted and very mild tempered. It was hard to accurately train a soldier that didn't have the right temperament. His friend Ping had the proper temperament, but the wrong ideas about war. He was impulsive and brash, yet clumsy and unskilled. They were the perfect pair, polar opposites. After everyone had been given a shot at the pole, and everyone, but Ran, failed to notice the method to climb, Li tossed the group wooden staves, to teach them combat moves with in case they needed to use a bo-staff. Yao, after catching his, reached over and grabbed Ping's, using it to throw him off of his feet. Ling attempted to do the same to Ran, but failed when he jumped over the pole and threw a kick at the back of Ling's head, effectively knocking the man unconscious. Li sighed waiting for the disorder to end, and had the group line up in different rows and columns, making enough room to go through the stances. He then proceeded to use his own to break two clay pots that were on the ground, throwing them in the air by their handles and breaking them as they fell. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Yao, again messing with Ping. This time however, he dropped a beetle down the back of his gi, making him twist and spin and whack everyone around with the staff. Ran blocked the blow, and stepped away avoiding any more conflict. Li grit his teeth and using his staff, vaulted himself over some of the fallen crowd, and over to where Ping was still flailing. After landing, he took a thrust to the stomach however and doubled over. Naruto then decided to step in, and grabbed the staff away from him before he could cause any more damage. Ran put his hand in his face and shook it slowly. They apparently knew each other before coming to this camp, otherwise he would not have made this action. Li straightened up and grabbed the front of Pings shirt.

"I will have order in my camp! No fighting outside of what is allowed, otherwise there will be consequences." He said, his voice sounding strained. Somewhere, where no one could see, a small wolf pup was holding a lizard back from charging into the training field. The Royal Advisor, a thin man with equally as thin hair, and an issue with disorderly people, began to take notes on what he saw. Naruto laughed to himself. They had a funny group drafted this year. All different aged men, Ran and Ping being the youngest of the whole group, not too far behind himself and Li however.

"Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Li asked during one of the breaks, where they were running to the archery field.

"Other than being hard on them, I don't think anything. They don't seem like they want to serve China, they seem like they want to live through camp." Naruto shrugged, hoping the answer could help his friend decide on what to do. Soon they reached the range.

"Alright, how many people here have used a bow before?" Li asked, facing the group. Most of the soldiers looked winded and tired, unsure of themselves. Ran raised his hand. He was the only one who did not look like they would pass out on him.

"How good are you?" He asked. Ran paused for a second as if thinking about how to answer.

"I've shot food before, and I know well enough how to site a target." He answered after a calm pause.

"Good, could you show us?" Naruto asked, cutting in before Li could make a retort about how hunting and being an archer was different. Ran nodded and grabbed a bow, a left handed bow, and a quiver. Taking an arrow out he nocked it then grabbed another and held the shaft in his mouth, taking a third and holding it with his bow-hand. Using the three tomatoes that were on the board, he launched them using his foot, and rapidly fired all three arrows, burying them in their targets, and the target beyond. Li was speechless. If he took his arrows on a nock three at a time he could do that, but not rapidly fire all of them.

"You have skill in every aspect we have attempted to train you in, how?" Naruto asked, after pulling him aside. Li had taken to instructing the rest of the group, a difficult challenge because none of them had ever used a bow, let alone knowing the difference between a left handed bow and a right handed bow.

"My father trained both me and my twin brother Junsei since we were little. Unfortunately my brother is not well, he has a bad heart and could not come to war, as he was the first choice behind my blind father. I was the younger twin, and I usually just took care of my baby sister Hanabi." Ran shrugged. Naruto nodded, looking the young man up and down. His voice was soft, and higher, like it hadn't changed fully, and his features were soft. He had midnight blue hair and lavender eyes. As he was analyzing him, Naruto noticed the small she-wolf pup behind a tree, watching the whole scene. He smiled, the small pup was Ran's pet, a friendly wolf, and had begun to grown on the blond. Naruto knelt on the ground and put his hand out for her, hoping she would go to him. Ran glanced at him and looked at Shima, and nodded subtly. The pup seemed to have smiled, and ran to the kneeling man. He picked her up with a grin and began to play with her ears and soft underbelly. She would lick his and nip his hand gently showing that she was playing and liked him. Although he would never know, Shima did like him. She thought he was a strong man and a good pair for Hinata, though he knew her as Ran. She also found him attractive, in every sense of the word. He was tall, taller than Ran was, and he was built with lean taught muscles, that showed his veins whenever he moved. He wasn't overly built, but he was strong. His smile was bright, and he seemed to be a fun loving person. He was kind to her, and to Shima, which made her like him more.

"Hey there little girl." He cooed, his voice was deep, and nice sounding.

"She really likes you." Ran smiled, Naruto glanced at the man as he did, noticing that the smile looked nice on the small soldier. He shook his head, clearing it from his mind. He wasn't a girl, he couldn't be. Shima then began to squirm and yip, wanting to be put back down. Naruto complied, not wanting to hurt the small animal. She ran over to where Ping was attempting to string a bow, with great difficulty. Naruto sighed, and began to walk that way, when Li stepped in and helped instead. Ping was very similar to Ran, they both had softer features than the other men did. Very attractive men, yes, but if they were dressed in neutral clothing, without a gender definition, they could be easily mistaken for women, or men. Naruto raised an eyebrow, just when Li had turned his back, a small lizard came slithering out of Ping's quiver, and stuck the tomato on the end, and slithered back. Naruto shook his head, he was starting to see things. Li then turned around and caught him. The small man smiled, and took the tomato off. Soon Li decided they had had enough of archery, seeing as how the only people who could shoot straight were himself, his second, and the smallest man in the group. So instead, they took another run up into the mountains, to where there was a little outlet in the path. Li stood, holding a staff again, and balancing a bucket of water on his head. The point was to knock the bucket off. Each man was given a rock, and had to throw it at a fast enough speed to where it would get passed his guard. Naruto was the only man who could, being his right hand man, he knew that he was weak on his left side, and would not be as prepared for a hit there as he was to his front, back and right. Chien Po was the first to throw his, with such a big man you would expect that he would have a fast throw, but it was a gentle lob.

"Throw faster, and if you want to give me a hard time, throw them all at once." He growled, his anger growing by the second. He'd gotten the trouble camp. Finally after he'd thought that every rock was thrown, he lowered his guard, only for one, swiftly thrown rock, to sail in from the left and knock the water bucket off of his head, and onto Naruto. Both men looked around only to find the source. Ran had waited until he had a free moment, after noticing Li's weakness, and threw the rock as soon as his guard was down. Naruto started laughing. This man was a bunch of surprises. He was funny making it seem like he was a small and insignificant person, while on the inside, being one of the strongest soldiers he'd ever seen. Li shook his head, he'd never been bested before, let alone by a rookie draftee.

"Ping! It's your turn." Li called, hoping Ping was good at something at least. He shuffled forward and as he tried to balance the bucket on his head the other men began to throw at him. He managed to slip past most of them, by accident, and eventually the bucket overturned on his head, and he smacked one back at Li, who dodged and allowed the rock to hit Ran behind him, who happened to have been distracted by one of the men who'd fallen over. The small warrior looked at the rest of the group right as the rock entered his sight, not giving him any time to dodge. With a loud crack the rock glanced off of his nose and over his head, letting the man fall to the ground.

"Ran! Ping ran over in an attempt to help his friend. Li only shook his head.

"He should have been paying more attention." Ping grit his teeth and stood up.

"All due respect, 'Sir'," He started snidely putting emphasis on the sir, "He was helping one of your men from falling off a cliff. A job that should have been yours. While you were focusing on humiliating me, someone did your job. What kind of Captain would have allowed one of his men to perish on something so dishonorable as stumbling and falling off of the cliff that you took us to?" Naruto could only watch in astonishment. No one had stood up to Li like that since the time that Naruto himself was in training. This draftee had guts. Before anyone could say anything else, the fallen soldier rose from where he had previously been laying. This caught the attention of everyone because he had done so very silently.

"Ran?" Ping walked slowly to where his friend stood, blood dripping from his face. Hearing his name did nothing, for the man showed no recollection of having heard it before, or having heard at all. Shima, the small pup who had evidently followed, ran foreword and bit the ankle of her disoriented owner. This did nothing.

"Get back. Don't approach, stay away." Ping warned, softly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked Ping, Li had stepped back and was watching skeptically. If this man did go berserk he could take him.

"Ran only gets like this when forcefully knocked out. It's a defense mechanism that was taught to him when he was very small. He is completely unconscious, yet fully aware of his surroundings." Ping explained, rather vaguely.

"Whatever. We need to get back to our training, we don't have time to dawdle with these small issues." Li grunted, pushing past Ran. That was his big mistake. A silent thrust of the palm to the back took the larger man off guard. It was a warning. Li turned, anger lighting up his dark brown eyes.

"How dare you!" He growled, throwing an expert punch back. Said punch was quickly blocked and shoved to the side hard enough to throw Li off balance for a split second. In that time, a lower leg swipe took him off his feet completely. In a matter of seconds, he'd fallen to the ground and looked up in time to see an axe kick falling down onto him. He rolled to the side as it struck, leaving a small dent in the ground. As Li rolled he knelt on the ground and quickly stood. In his moment of distraction the small man threw another round house kick, aimed at his head. Li blocked this hit and watched as Ran quickly adjusted and grew faster. He was strong for someone who seemed so weak.

"How do we stop him?" Naruto asked, hoping to help his distressed friend, and leader.

"There was something that always calmed him down, what was it?" Ping muttered to himself, sitting on the rock closest to him, deep in thought.

"Come on think, think, think." He kept saying as though no one else could hear him. Naruto watched as the other men created a large enough area for the two fighters. He could do nothing. Li would never have let him intervene with one of his fights, and if he did he would never be forgiven. Plus even if he had the opportunity, he would feel the wrath of this small warrior.

"AH! I remember what it was!" Ping stood with a smile, effectively gaining the attention of everyone, including Ran. Hearing the outburst, the offender stalked towards his friend. Looking confident, Ping cleared his throat.

"Hitomi. Stop Ran!" Ping shouted loud enough to cause an echo in the mountains. Ran froze where he was. Then, without warning, fell to his knees. Ping ran foreword and helped his friend stand.

"Better?" Ping asked.

"Yeah. Sir, I did not mean to cause a disturbance. I was aware yet not in control. I apologize." Ran bowed to Li, hoping to clear up the issue that had originally been caused by the leader of the small company.

"Yeah, whatever. Move out!" Li growled, and started another long run, back down the mountain.

"How much training have you done?" Naruto asked Ran, after he'd caught up with the front of the mob of men.

"Honestly, enough to where that shouldn't happen." He replied, shame on his face. Naruto glanced at him and couldn't help the flutter he felt in his chest. This man was very strong, and yet very humble, and something about him caught Naurto's attention, and not in the 'you're a strong warrior way'. He'd always considered himself a fairly simple man. Had been with women before, but none of them stayed around. He was considered a Huli jing to many women, because he tended to be a wild spirit that no one could control. It was yet to be determined if he was good or bad yet, but Naruto concluded that he couldn't be that bad if he was serving his country with his life on the line.

"It's alright. I will make sure that something like that wont happen to you again." He promised. Ran glanced at him, a look of gratefulness in his face, hidden behind all of that shame and shyness. Soon the group had reached a river. Li rolled up his pants and stood in the middle of it, being that it was a very shallow river. The soldiers watched as he quickly thrust his hand into the water and, in an almost stabbing motion, grabbed a fish. Everyone else joined in, keeping a safe distance from any other people. Ping, not noticing how close he was to Yao, imitated Li, and grabbed something. With a loud splash, Yao became submerged in the water, while Ping held his leg up by the ankle. With a guilty smile, Ping placed his leg back down and wandered off to where he wasn't going to cause any more harm. Ran was having the hardest time with this training. He couldn't concentrate on which fish he wanted to catch, and couldn't decide on whether to release it or keep it upon actually catching it. After time and time again of trying, he slipped and fell into the river in a rather ungraceful way. Sitting up it became clear that he'd caught a fish using his gi, rather than with his hands as was instructed. Laughing Naruto helped the small man up and grabbed the fish by the tail. Pulling it out, he noticed bandages under Ran's gi. In an attempted to be subtle he began pulling it out slower than before. Ran noticed and flushed an angry red, before yanking it out and pulling his clothing tighter, adjusting the belt that held it in place. Naruto opened his mouth to ask about it, but failed to think of anything to say. How does one ask why another has bandages? Do you have an untreated wound? Are you covering a scar? Are you secretly not a man? The last question made Naruto laugh outright. How could a woman possibly fight in a mans war? Let alone get this far and be this strong in a fight? Ran tilted his head back, glancing over his shoulder with a confused look on his face. His eyes narrowed slightly, making Naruto believe that he was angry with him. A very logical reaction. He did look down another man's shirt, then laugh for no apparent reason. Li was getting very frustrated. It was getting to be near the end of the first training day, and although this was just to get base readings of what everyone could do, he was not impressed at all. These men were not fit to fight.

The next few days went by in a bit of a blur. Training took up a new approach. Li would teach what was needed, as well as what some of the fighters wanted to know. Running through a volley of flaming arrows was important, for the enemy inevitably had bows. Breaking concrete blocks with one's head? Maybe not as important but it was still a survival skill. Needing to know how to run across a river stealthily, while not actually touching the water? Important. There would be times when a horse is not around, or a soldier could be separated from the rest of the company, in that situation, survival is key. Hand to hand combat? Very important for when you are in front of a group of possibly unarmed men. Firing a personal gunpowder propelled bomb? Very, very crucial to taking out an enemy at a distance that arrows cannot achieve. Not blowing up the Royal Advisors Tent in the process would also be important, but Li did not particularly like the squirrely man so he didn't bat an eye when he came charging at him with a complaint. Li could only think that the best thing to do was start at the very beginning in their training, and progressively work their way up to a more suitable level of strength. So, he had them run up the side of the mountain, carrying a bamboo rod with sand bags tied on either end. He figured even the weakest of the men could do that. He was wrong. Ping, being the smallest next to Ran, was at the end of the group, staggering dangerously close to the cliff, until eventually collapsing. With a loud audible sigh he ran back and picked up the sand bags. Ping could only watch as Li ran on, easily making it to the front of the group. After taking a quick break, the group traveled back down the mountain. Dusk had fallen and Li had caught Khan, Ping's horse, wandering around camp. The horse did not fancy him holding the reins, and fought as hard as he could. As much as Li did not greatly enjoy Ping, he could appreciate the strong companion that he had, a stead like that was good for war. After thinking he could lead him back to where Ping and Ran had their tent set up, far from camp and near a puddle, also close to the horses trough, he ran into the person in question.

"You're no where near fit for war. Either work harder or go home." Li said, without a shred of care in his voice.

(A/N: this will be from pings perspective, keeping the name, changing the he to a she.)

Ping was determined to show that she could make it, work hard and keep her, and Ran's, secret safe. As she walked her wayward horse back to the tent, she was caught in the shadow of the column with the arrow lodged in it. Although sore, Ping jogged back to the tent, tethered Khan to a tree, and ran back into the center of camp. After smuggling the heavy weights out of the tent where they were kept, she tied them around her wrists tight. Try after try she threw herself up the side of the pole. Trying to think back to what Ran did, she noticed that her friend was standing off to the side.

"Want some help?" Ran offered, stepping into the moons light.

"Sure. But how would you help me?" Ping smiled, hoping this would work out.

"I will take one side and hold your arms, propelling myself up with you, while you are using the weights as a counter balance." She said, showing Ping how as she explained. Ping nodded.

"That's perfect! It makes sense." Ran nodded and took position on the other side from Ping. Soon both woman were climbing up the sides, slipping with each other and laughing, all while concentrating on not falling. Eventually they made it to the top, through hard work, some blood in Pings case with her chaffed wrists, and a lot of sweat. Both girls looked at each other and smiled. A crowd had gathered below, and the sun had partially risen when they realized that they were at the top, and high above the rest of the camp. Ping dislodged the arrow from the wood, and threw it down in front of Li's tent, right as he left.

He glanced at the top of the column to see Ping and ran sitting on top, Ping with the weights around his neck, and Ran leaning slightly on his friend. The moral of the draftees picked up from then on. The work was done with earnest learning, and everything was soaked up like a sponge. In those next few weeks, arrows flew straight, every soldier could deflect rocks without spilling the water in the bucket, getting fish was easy, and every soldier was strong enough to concur all obstacles thrown at them. For once, Li felt as if there was nothing more to do for them. As much as he hated to admit it, Ping was the cause for all of that. Ping sparked the inspiration for everyone else. He and Ran were some of the most dedicated men in camp, and Ping had become quite the fighter. Naruto pulled Ran aside.

"What happened to the weak soldier that we had to deal with?" He asked jokingly.

"Some extra training, and a small threat on my part." Ran responded sheepishly. Naruto raised his eyebrow in response.

"I told him that I would take Mushu, his pet lizard you've probably seen before, and shove him down his pants if he didn't work harder. Trust me, neither of them would have liked that too much." He laughed, a heavenly laugh in Naruto's ears, although he would never admit it.

"That seems to be a very odd threat." He commented. Ran shrugged.

"It was the best, I could come up with. I got tired of all of Ping's complaining on the matter of training, and getting stronger. 'I can't seem to get better!' or 'What am I doing wrong! I'm following instructions!' It got too much to bear, even for me, and I've always been patient with him." Naruto laughed.

"Sounds like a rough childhood."

"Just a bit. Actually, no it wasn't that bad. We were the help around town, and with our families, especially because my family originated in Japan. Rarely would you find a Japanese family in China that hadn't changed their names." Ran smiled, obviously lost in thought of past memories.

"My family is from Japan as well. My full name is Naruto Namikaze. My father was a strong war leader, and my mother was a woman who fought along side him. Women aren't allowed in the army, but she was stronger than everyone else, and my father fought to keep her. My mother died after giving birth to me, and my father died in a war. He was fighting a man who was considered 'Kyuubi' of Japan. I earned a similar name for my scars, only the Chinese equivalent." Naruto explained. Ran could only watch the man talk. He seemed so lost in the past. His blue eyes held mischief, yet were intelligent.

A few weeks into training, a new group was brought in, mostly men who, oddly enough, smuggled themselves into the country from Japan. Naruto had apparently known some of them as well.

"So, this is the camp where we will be living. Its nothing special." One man commented, his hair was cut short and had a look that was similar to a chicken butt.

"Hey, its better than where we were living. You wouldn't believe the conditions we just came from." Another man fired back. He had brown hair, that was short, with a pair of red tattoos on his face that looked like fangs. He also had a small pup with him, that played with Shima.

"This is so troublesome. Why couldn't I have just been a farmers son?" a lazy sounding voice came from behind Ran. The boy, because he looked younger than the rest of them, had his hair tied back in a spikey pony tail, and had an earring in one ear. The rest of the group consisted of a man with white hair an eye patch, and a scarf covering his mouth, a man with his hair tied back in a pony tail, and a scar running along his nose, a man who was a bit larger in size, who was eating some cooked potato crisps, and a man who wore glasses, and spoke very little. Ran also noticed that there was another man, standing in the shadows behind the growing group. It was her cousin Neji. Ran began to panic, how was she going to explain this to him? He would freak out! He was so protective of her when they were younger and he would never have allowed her to run away as she did. Their names were (A/N: in order of their listing from the very first said, just in case you couldn't tell ) Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Choji, Neji, and Shino. Immediately, Ran and Ping got along with the younger of the group, being Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were all the same age as them. Sasuke kept to himself and seemed to have a personal vendetta. The older group stuck together, but separate from the younger ones. Ran ended up pulling Neji aside, and after a long and very troublesome, in the words of one lazy genius, explanation, Neji realized it was useless to try and argue. The Hyuuga woman had made up her mind, and much like her mother, was sticking to it with a stubborn ferocity. Training soon resumed as usual, Ping and Ran helped to catch their new comrades up, and Shima played with Akamaru, who was Kiba's. Times were picking up for the camp, and even the other men, namely Yao, Ling and Chien Po. With times going as well as they were, no one could have predicted what was going to happen.

* * *

SO, you have reached the end of probably one of the longest chapters i've ever written. It was 9 pages in word, and that was before adding the comments before and after the actual chapter. Wow! Its 1:30 in the morning! *slaps cheeks to stay awake* so I'm hoping that I can give some of the Naruto characters some new lines and parts, it will be hard cause this is a mulan based story. There will not be any other pairings other than MulanXLi and HinataXNaruto. I am a major NaruHina fan, and in this case, im glad that I was able to work it in! I might actually make Shima and Akamaru a pair...it would be a very odd pairing because shima is a wolf guardian, and Akamaru is Akamaru...we shall see. and I am not a sasuke fan at all. he is a self-centered wanker who just needs to learn to pipe the f*** down! ok that being said, moving on.

soooo the time everyone has been waiting for! Reviewer response time!

narufan: I do intend to keep writing! Its been a fun experience trying to keep my inspiration up, and honestly I've seen Mulan so many times in the last few weeks trying to think of new stuff for the chapter!

nejifangirl101: as I said I plan to keep writing! And this chapter was one of the hardest because I had to come up with fillers for where the song would have been because I couldn't write a song chapter. At least it seems ok to me. I hope you enjoy! (I made it so that Neji was a protective cousin, rather than the cold branch member, because it seemed easier, and now someone knows their secret! *gasp!* ;P)

mulanhero: I'm glad you enjoy it this much! 7 I love it's, that's a new record for me! :) I am glad to be writing something of interest for people!

FA-M-BI: I was going for originality, and hoped and prayed that no one had written one like this, and I'm glad to say that no one has! It was fun to start, because as much as inspiration for me is hard to come by, I know that there are a lot of ways that I could take this. I am just as excited to see where it does go, to be honest!

Shadowprice: I'm glad you like it!

Alrighty, I know some of my responses to the reviews were shorter, but for the shorter ones all I could really say was how happy I was that they enjoyed the story. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! For anyone else who read this story...please review! and if i start racking up more and more, i will have to do this more often! Well, that being said, I bid you all Spokoynoy Nochi! Chitatʹ dalʹshe , pozhaluysta! which is Russian, for Good Night, and read on, please! I'm still learning, and those are only the phonetic ways of saying it! So, again THANKS TO EVERYONE!


	4. MOVE OUT!

SO I have finally gotten back to writing a chapter for this! I downloaded the movie onto my computer, put the two different screens, word and mplayerx, and just watched and wrote, literally all day. I barely stopped to eat too haha. I feel proud of myself for this one, because I worked all of the Naruto characters in in some way, other than Iruka, I have almost no idea how to put him in. I even added two more haha, and they will barely come in, if at all, so I will tell you who they are. Itachi and Orochimaru. Sasuke hates Itachi not for killing his whole family and running off to join Akatsuki, but because he eloped with a girl and left him. Also, yes Orochimaru is a Hun haha I needed a place to put one villain from Naruto, soooo I made him a Hun. I again wrote this during a song, so the whole girl thing was "A Girl Worth Fighting For." I let Naruto and Hinata (who this whole time is referred to as Ran, while Mulan is Ping, I'm looking to change them back next chapter.) I hope this is good, I worked hard to keep it original and different at the same time, while bringing Hinata and Naruto closer together.

Disclaimer: The only character I actually own is Junsei. The new personalities and all that stuff are mine but otherwise they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains, a bulky figure could be seen chopping the top off of a tall tree with one strong swing of his sword. A hawk cried and the man threw his arm into the air to catch something that it had in its talons. Shan Yu opened his big hands to reveal a small child's doll. He smirked as he jumped down into the branches below, before finally reaching the ground. He threw the doll to one of his men.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"Black pine, from the high mountains!" One commented before passing it on to the next man.

"White horse hair, imperial stallions." Another replied, holding the hair up.

"Sulfur, from cannons." The last handed the doll back after smelling it.

"This doll came from a village at the Tung Shao Pass. Where the imperial army is waiting for us." Shan Yu looked at all of his men. One smirked, a thin man with a pale face and snakelike eyes.

"We can avoid them easssily." His voice was slimy sounding, and his s was drawn out.

"No, the quickest way to the Emperor, is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." Shan Yu smiled, an evil and bone chilling smile.

-At Camp-

Mushu paced back and forth mumbling something about a bad idea while Shima looked nervously between him and the two girls. These girls were stripping out of their training clothing and were just about to take a bath in the pond.

"What if somebody sees you?" He demanded.

"Just because we look like men, doesn't mean we have to smell like men." 'Ping' glared at him, 'Ran' nodding in agreement.

"So a couple'a guys don't rinse out their socks, picky, picky, picky. I myself kinda like that corn chip smell." Mushu continued with his ears over his eyes. Shima being a female wolf pup she was permitted to leave her eyes uncovered, but she averted her attention in respect anyway. Both girls ran into the water and with a splash began their baths.

"Alright alright, that's enough, now come on and get out before you get all pruney and stuff."

"Mushu, if you're so worried, why don't you stand watch?" Ran asked, smiling at Ping. Ran had come out of her shell considerably over the past few months she'd been in the army, something that brought her closer to her friend, and to the member of her family who was also in the army.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Stand watch Mushu while we blow our secret with our stupid girly habits.' Whoo, hygiene." He muttered changing his voice to sound like a womans. Crickee pulled on Mushu's arm while urgently making noises, to alert him to the coming danger. A large group of men alerted the girls of their presence by shouting and cheering, and in Mushu's case, throwing a pair of pants onto his head.

"AHH! We're doomed! There are a couple'a things I know they're bound to notice!" Mushu shouted to Crickee as he realized it was the newest recruits and the three men whom Ran and Ping recently befriended.

"HIYAAAAEEEEEEAHAHAHAHA!" Ling cried loudly (A/N:That is rather awkward to type! That's what Ling sounded like when he went charging into the water…). Chien Po and Yao soon followed, accompanied by Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, and Naruto. Ran was blushing very hard and attempted to hide behind the rock with Ping when Chien Po took a flying leap into the water. This drew the attention of the group.

"Hey Ping!" Yao shouted.

"And Ran!" Kiba joined in noticing the other girl.

"Ah, hey guys! I didn't know you were here!" Ping muttered smoothing out the lily pad she'd stolen from a frog.

"We were just washing, now we're clean and we're gonna go. Bye bye!" Ran muttered, not bothering to change her voice. They knew she had a high voice for a "man" so they weren't expecting it to be low.

"Come back here!" Ling called, Swimming up to where the girls were. Shikamaru contented himself to washing, while Neji was attempting to keep the others away from his bathing female cousin. She was a younger sister to him, no matter how she dressed, and he would protect her as such.

"I know we were jerks to you guys before, so let's start over." Ling smiled, putting his hands out for the girls to shake.

"Hi, I'm Ling!" They shook his hand hesitantly. Ran began to back away feeling awkward in the situation, and as she retracted her hand, the back of it slapped Chien Po on the chest. Her eyes widened and she moved away to avoid doing it again.

"Hello Chien Po." She smiled and said through her teeth.

"And I, am Yao! King of the rock! And there's nothin' you girls can do about it." Ran and Ping both diverted their attention, only for Ran's eyes to catch a glimpse of Naruto. He had his towel wrapped around his waist, and was standing on shore. Standing was the wrong word. He was doubled over laughing as hard as he could. He knew that both of those men were a lot more reserved about their bodies, for whatever reason, so seeing these men act in such ways must have been a shock. Ran was admiring the way his body looked. While she'd seen his chest before, that was during training and that sort of distraction could get her killed. Now, she had a full view of his chest and she could admire every muscle. On his stomach was a tattoo, of what looked like a swirl surrounded by seals. It obviously must have had some meaning to him, because the only other tattoo he had was a small fox on his left shoulder blade.

"Oh yeah?! Well I think Ping and I can take you!" Ling shouted back getting Ran's attention, and assuming his stance.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere." Ping swam away, shielding her eyes.

"Wait, we have to fight!" Ling commented at her.

"No, we don't. We could just close our eyes and…swim around!" She tried to swat his hand away as he pulled her back.

"Come on! Don't be sucha OUCH! Something bit me!" Ling jumped from the water clutching his rear end. Ran watched as Mushu surfaced to breath and made a face.

"Yuck what a nasty flavor!" Mushu spat.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SNAAKKEEE!" Ling yelled. All the men who had been in the water, Ling, Yao, Chien Po, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru, swam as fast as they could to the rock that Yao had claimed, and tried to climb onto it all together. Neji helped Ran and Ping get to shore, and used Khan and his own horse Hiroki to shield any eyes from seeing them. Both horses used the clothes on their backs to wrap around the girls, and they were safely on shore.

"That was close." Ran sighed, and wrapped the cloth tighter.

"No, that was vile! You owe me big!" Mushu complained, using a toothbrush to clean his mouth.

"I never want to see a naked man again." Ping commented to Khan who rolled his eyes. Several flashes of naked bodies went by, as Ping realized the rest of the men from camp had decided to bathe that night as well. Khan shook his head. Ran grew up with a brother, and while she didn't like having to see a naked male body, it didn't mean she hadn't before. She sighed and ran her hands through her navy blue, almost black hair.

"Hey don't look at me, I ain't bitin' no more butts." Ran dressed quickly, tying her hair up and then looked back at Neji. He had his towel around his waist, similar to how Naruto had, but he wasn't laughing. He knew about the family guardians, and while Shima stayed silent, he knew she was not happy about the situation. Neji picked Shima up and brushed her behind the ears with his finger. The small pup began to settle down, and soon her fur rested back into its original place.

"H-Ran, "Neji corrected himself, "I need you to be careful. If you and M-Ping are found out, they will kill you!" He handed Ran the pup. She looked down at her guardian and sighed.

"I couldn't let Father, or Junsei fight. Father Is blind… and Junsei…we don't know if he has much longer to live." She spoke, hoping Ping or anyone else hadn't heard. Naruto had been listening in as best as he could, but only heard what Ran had said. "He wasn't supposed to go to war? Why? Every family is proud to have someone serve…what dishonor could it do?" He asked himself.

-The Hyuuga Residence-

Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the house and father to Hinata could only pray for his shy daughter's safety, and the safety of Mulan. He cursed his inability to fight, and Junsei's poor health. That is what led to her leaving. She felt she had to fight in their place, when she was doing the best she could at home. She may never get a husband now, because any man who knew she fought in the war may not find her suitable to mother a child.

"Father. Has there been any news?" Hanabi asked from the door way, where she knelt respectfully. She looked just like her father, while Hinata was the only one who looked like his deceased wife. It made him want to protect her even more, because he wouldn't lose her again.

"No my child, there hasn't. We can only pray that she is alive and well." He turned to her, tears in his eyes. Hanabi nodded, holding her own tears back as she left to her brothers room. Junsei lay in bed, his face twisted in pain.

"There has been no news." Hanabi reported, feeling the held back tears run.

"I know Hinata is ok. She wouldn't be killed so easily. She was stronger than me remember?" He tried to comfort his baby sister, knowing that in his weakened state it was all he could do. Hanabi knelt next to his bed and wept into his shoulder. Junsei put his arm around her and whispered comforting words into her dark brown hair.  
"She will come back alive, I know it." He said, telling himself just as much as he was telling her.

-Fa Residence-

Grandma Fa knelt in the shrine that was kept for the ancestors, and prayed hoping that the ancestors could hear her. Small whispers circled around her, showing that they were listening. The eyes of the Great Ancestor lit up, and she was startled from her prayers.

"Mulan!" She said with a smile. The older woman stood up, and even in her old age, ran back to the estate with vigor.

"Mulan is safe! Mulan is safe!" She cried charging into the home.

"How can you be sure?" Fa Li called back, meeting her mother at the door.

"The ancestors have answered our prayers and sent a guardian to help her and Hinata. They informed me that the Hyuuga ancestors have sent their own guardian as well!" Fa Zhou had heard everything, but did not look up. He felt responsible for his daughter running away, having yelled at her over her concern for his wellbeing. He'd been so caught up in keeping the family honor, that he lost sight of what was important. Fa Zhou couldn't count how many times he'd seen his daughter sad on his hands, there were too many of them. Knowing that his daughter had not been discovered yet helped him to harden his resolve to make things up to her when she returned home.

"If she returns home." He spoke to himself, a tear running down his face.

-At camp-

Ran walked with Ping past the tent where Chi-Fu, the advisor in charge of watching over the troops was having a discussion with Shang.

"You think your troops are ready to fight?! HAH! They would not last a minute against the Huns!" He shouted.

"They completed their training." Shang replied calmly.

"Those…boys, are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be Captain! Once the General see's my report, your troops will never see battle!" Chi-fu walked to the door of the tent with a flourish.

"Oh no you don't! I worked too hard to get Mulan and Hinata into this war! This guy's messing with my plans!" Mushu yelled to Crickee.

"We're not finished!" Shang grabbed the advisors arm.

"Be careful Captain. The General may be your father. But I, am the Emperors consul. And oh, by the way, I got the job on my own. Your dismissed." Chi-fu opened the flap to the tent, and Shang came storming out.

"Heyyy, how about we hold him and you punch! Or not. For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain." Ping called after him. Shang turned back to acknowledge her words but did not say a word.

"I saw that." Ran smiled at her friend.

"What?" Ping asked, a confused look on her face.

"You like him, don't you?" Mushu smiled knowingly. Ran laughed at her friends blush.

"No! I…"

"Yeah right. Yeah sure." Ran smiled.

"Hey! And what about Naruto! It's not like you don't like him!" Ping turned at Ran.

"I at least will admit that he is very attractive." Ran blushed slightly, poking her fingers together.

"Go to your tent!" Mushu yelled at the two girls. When the girls had walked away, Mushu bent over to Crickee, and with Shima's help hatched up a plan.

"I think it's about time we took this war into our own hands." He laughed. Shima glanced at her paws and then followed closely behind. As soon as the advisor left to go take his own bath, Mushu Crickee and Shima snuck into his tent. While Mushu stared at a sketch one the desk of Chi-Fu shaking hands with the Emperor, Shima and Crickee were figuring out a report they could give to Chi-Fu, that would send the troops into the war.

"Alright let me see what you've got. 'Dear son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass, it would mean a lot if you would come and back us up.' Hmmm that's great except you forgot, 'And since we are out of potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bring up some. HELLOOO! This is the army! Make it sound more urgent please! You know what I'm talking about?" Mushu shouted at them, as he crumpled the paper they'd worked hard to write. Crickee dipped his small legs into the ink once more and started to write.

"That's better, much better! Let's go!" Mushu called pulling the paper out from under Crickee and charged out.

"Khanny, baby! We need a ride!" Mushu attempted to get Khan to help them, but the horse would have none of that and ended up spraying the "dragon" with water. Crickee and Shima left on their own, not willing to be sprayed. Mushu then had another idea, and pulled both animals into it.

"You men own me a new pair of slippers!" Chi-Fu called at the men who were still in the pond. Kiba had grabbed one of his slippers and was using it as a ball to play catch with some of the other guys. Shino was the man who initially dropped it, but Shikamaru informed them that it would be harder to catch if it were wet, so they grabbed the other and drenched both of them. Chi-Fu managed to get one back, but the other was unachievable.

"And I do not squeal like a girl. EEEEAHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as a large animal, that looked like a panda, grabbed the remaining slipper from his hand and ate it.

"Urgent news from the general." Mushu thrust the piece of paper at the frightened advisor.

"What's the matter? You've never seen a black and white before?" He asked, moving the paper closer. Shima and Crickee were inside the suit of armor, helping to operate its movements, Crickee at the head, and Shima in the torso, keeping it upright. Mushu was at the back, using sticks to control the arms.

"Who are you?" Chi-Fu asked, looking closer at the soldiers face. Shima growled slightly, and Mushu reacted as best as he could.

"Excuse me? I think the question is who are you? We're in a war man! This is no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you!" Mushu snapped as the panda had walked passed the older man, and he was forced to turn the torso around. As the panda walked up the tree, Crickee, Shima and Mushu caught the body, and brought it up with them, moving it from sight, to watch the reaction of the advisor. The man spared no time to run into the camp and into the Captains quarters.

"Captain! Urgent news from the General! We're needed at the front!" Chi-Fu explained. Mushu smiled and looked at his companions.

"Pack your bags guys, we're moving out!" He then high fived them, and prepared to leave. That morning, the troops were up bright and early, and informed of their new mission. All packed and ready to leave they set on their way. They realized that most of the trip was going to be them walking, and that is what they had been doing for a very, very long time.

"Why is it taking so long to get to the pass? Shouldn't we be there already?" Kiba asked, not knowing China as well as many did. He was originally from Japan, and it made sense that he hadn't known.

"Because where we are going is almost a week's travel from here. The only people with horses, are Ping, Ran, Neji, the Captain, the Vice Captain, and that idiot in blue." Shikamaru muttered back.

"This is so annoying, I just want to kill them all and be done with it. I have better things to do." Sasuke growled under his breath. His brother had recently eloped from the family and run off with a woman who sold noodles, thus leaving him to follow in his father's footsteps in becoming the chief of the police force of his village. While he respected his father, his father did not respect him.

"That's only because your former instructor is in the Hun's army." Shino commented back, having heard him.

"Yeah. That jerk ran off after telling me he'd teach me. I'm going to be the one to kill him, I will have you know. Orochimaru…you will not live to see the end of this war." He continued on, his own personal vendetta coming foreward.

"You boys seem really down." Kakashi put his word in, still reading from the same scroll he had been when he first showed up at camp. The older of the Japanese men, being Kakashi, and Iruka were there to keep the younger of the Japanese group under control. Neji stuck near Ran's side, making sure no one got too close. Naruto noticed this and couldn't help but wonder how they knew each other. They looked very similar, and while a lot of oriental families held similar looks, they also had the same names.

"Are you two related?" He voiced his question.

"Yes, he is my cousin, older by a year." Ran answered before Neji could, knowing he might have slipped up.

"Imagine that, two cousins ending up in the same camp. Its quite the coincidence." Naruto smiled, finding it genuinely interesting. They really did look alike, but Ran had very dark blue hair, while Neji had brown hair. Must have gotten it from his mother. Naruto thought. He was about to voice his thoughts but then remembered what happened when someone mentioned his mother. He would not have his soldier going AWOL on them. The trip became one of the most tedious times many of the troops had ever lived. Their feet were beginning to bother them, and many had begun to bleed from overuse. Chi-Fu was content sitting on his horse, not a care in the world, while ignoring the daggers many of the men were glaring at him. Conversations began to cease and the general moral of the group had diminished. Ling tried many times to cheer people up, never finding the right topic, until he thought of all the women they would be saving.

"Hey! What about the girls we could be fighting for? Mine would be pale as the moon, with eyes that shine like the stars!" He thought a happy grin on his face.

"Mine would love my strength! And adore the different battle scars!" Yao grinned back.

"I don't care what she looks like or what she wears. I only care about what she cooks like! Chicken, beef, pork!" Chien Po put his input in. The men then turned to Ping and Ran, making fun of them for their looks.

"I bet the local girls thought you both were very charming!" Yao spoke, just before tripping on something in the water and causing a fish to jump out.

"And I can almost bet that girls love when men are wearing armor!" Ling spoke, his armor full of water making it look as though he had muscles. Ran and Ping just sighed and tried to ignore the comments, not being able to really relate because they themselves were women. There was a large agreement from the rest of the men, and just as they were passing a field of women pulling the plants from the fields, Mushu whistled. Both Ran and Ping had to turn their heads away in embarrassment, as two women, one with bright blonde hair, and the other with striking pink hair, waved at them. The guys continued to discuss their ideal woman when Ling asked Ran and Ping what they wanted in girls.

"A girl with a brain? Who always speaks her mind?" Ping said, sounding unsure of herself.

"A girl with a sense of humor maybe, someone to always cheer me up." Ran smiled, going along with it as best as she could.

"My manly ways, and my way of speaking are sure to thrill her!" Ling called.

"He thinks he's a lady killer." Yao laughed and slapped Khan on the butt, causing the cart he was pulling to be moved, and Ling to fall into the mud.

"I have a girl back home, who is probably missing me something fierce." Chi-Fu smiled and put his hood up.

"I bet the only girl who'd love him is his mother." Yao whispered to Ran, who laughed along with Neji. The conversations lasted for a few days, many men joining and leaving the conversation to start their own or add something new in. The weather began to change as they got higher into the mountains, and soon the ground and tree's were completely covered in snow. Ran and Ping stuck with their own group, while most other men had theirs to turn to for warmth. The two girls felt comforted when the men they actually knew were around, knowing that they weren't going to find anything out. Neji still stuck close, and kept Ran company while they slept, and while it would have looked odd for any other men to do, for these two, it just looked normal. Cute even, if you asked Naruto. He and Shang were the ones keeping guard at night, with the occasional Ran joining them. Shang didn't open up for a while, usually only saying a few words then leaving the two of them alone to go sleep. Ran and Naruto would just talk. About their childhoods, and other things. Naruto realized that Ran hadn't really had a life outside of his village. The war was the first time he'd ever travelled. Ran noticed that Naruto wasn't always as cheerful, and hated to talk about his life from Japan, he would, but he greatly disliked it. The troops were nearing the pass, and Ping was running away from a snowball when she noticed the fire, and burnt down village. The wind blew a bell, creating a slow beat, over the destroyed town. The troop went in, and stood in utter silence, hoping and praying that someone would be alive. No one spoke, the air hung still. Shang suddenly turned around with his horse.

"Search for survivors. We need to find someone." Ran and Ping both went their separate ways, entering the remains of the houses that once stood. Ran knelt on the ground, the tension and grief in the air making it hard for her to breath. She found a small doll on the ground, similar to the one that Ping had found not too far away. Both girls hugged the dolls to their bodies. Shang went and met with Ping, while Naruto went and met with Ran.

"I don't understand…my father/the general should have been here…" They both spoke at once, though in separate places.

"CAPTAIN!" Chi-Fu called urgently. Shang went to where the advisor was pointing, only to find the remains of the Generals army. Ran and Ping stood near each other while Naruto went to comfort his friend. Chien Po walked forward, up the small hill they were on, and handed Shang a helmet.

"The General." He spoke, and backed away respectfully. Shock and fear were the emotions that ran through everyone. A palpable grief was felt. Shang walked away, wanting to be alone. He slammed his sword into the ground, placed his fathers helmet on it, then knelt by it to pray. Naruto knelt as well, while Ran and Ping walked over.

"I'm sorry." Ping said, while Shang stood up and began to walk away. He paused for a moment and put his hand on the soldiers shoulder. Naruto pat Ran on the back and chased after his friend.

"The Hun's are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial city through the Tung Shao pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!" He turned and headed for the pass. Naruto began to follow before noticing that Ran was kneeling next to the helmet still, and Ping was walking back that way. Both had placed dolls next to the sword. As they walked away, the wind and the snow blew the fine hair of the dolls. Ran looked ahead, ready for whatever Hun's may cross her path.

* * *

I may have the next chapter in the next few weeks, but for those who liked the story, or if you read it because it was mentioned in one of my others, pleaaasseee review! I greatly enjoy them, and I try and acknowledge them in the ends of my chapters! This chapter was really fun to write, because I kept pausing the movie when the characters were making funny faces or something like that...for those who are on tumblr I posted a picture of one of the times I paused it. Chien Po looked possessed. .com is the link to my page, if anyone wants to see the picture. The next chapter won't have much humor in it, and I'm actually looking to finish the story with it...wow this will probably be the first story I've finished, other than my one shot. Hmmm...I will have more time to work on other things now too, awesome!

Reviewer time!

HikaruWinter: I hope this worked out to be interesting! I don't mind being stalked if you enjoy the story! I knew at some point I had to bring his past into it, and he doesn't actually like talking about it. Also, I brought them in because I was tired and it was a spur of the moment idea that I'm just running with. I also added a scene for the families. I feel like that would help the story along if you knew what the family was going through. And I added something for Junsei and Hanabi. Junsei is hard to write because he is completely OC and he had almost no planning before. I will give a profile of him after the review panel.

kikigirl4321: I am sooo glad you enjoy this story, and I hope you will keep reading through the end, only one more!

FirePrincess: I honestly debated making him suspicious, but the last name was an issue, and the eyes, because only those in the Hyuuga family have those eyes so I had to bring him in on it. I prefer the protective Neji over the a-hole one so that's how I made him.

PrincessOfHorror: Thank you! I will be done very soon!

Profile for Hyuuga Junsei:

Older twin brother to Hinata

Has a bad heart

Looks almost exactly like Neji and Hiashi

Taller than Hinata

I would place them both at about 19 years old

Alrighty, so here we are at the end of the chapter, please read into the last one and we will see where it goes. I may also do one for the second movie. That will be the most interesting... especially with Hinata and Naruto being thrown into the mix. Sooooooooo READ ON!


End file.
